Their Guardian Angel
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: What if Lily and James lived seven years longer than they were supposed to? What if Harry actually knew his parents? Well, he'd have a little sister of course. Little Christian Potter prays for help one night after watching her brother being beaten. Again. Michael hears and answers. But how does he help? Watch as the Potter siblings are thrown into the chaos of the Hunters' world.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Voldemort didn't find the Potters in '81. Harry grew up with his parents for seven years and had a little sister in '83. In '87 Voldemort found them. James and Lily were killed and Harry and Christian sent to Petunia. After a year of beatings, Christian prayed for someone to help them. Michael answers by sending them to live with Hunters. But are they really safer?**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Supernatural belong to J.K. Rowling and Erik Kripke.**

* * *

Five-year-old Christian Potter whimpered as her uncle's fist collided painfully with her big brother's face, having stepped in front of her to take the blow. Vernon roared in rage and hit her brother again. She watched as he beat her brother to unconsciousness before throwing them both under the stairs, his anger appeased. Christian curled pitifully into her brother's side, wincing when one of her own bruises twinged painfully. They had been living with their relatives for a year, and the beatings were progressively getting worse. Her tiny hand reached out and her thin arm wrapped desperately around the Bible next to their cot. Closing her eyes she whispered,

"Help us."

* * *

Michael watched the scene with fury and sadness waring in his eyes. He knew their destinies. The girl was meant to die in two years time, while the boy would grow and become embittered by his sister's death and all who had a hand in it. He would go into Slytherin and join with his parents' killer to avenge her, destroying the wizarding world in the process. His mind began whirling with possibilities as another possibility occurred to him. If they grew up in a different home, with a family who loved them... They could both be great. World-weary, jaded soldiers, perhaps, but they would be happy. They would have each other. Making up his mind, Michael took the children, adjusting legal guardianship of them to a father he knew would love them after the initial shock of their magic had worn off.

* * *

In Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Bobby Singer opened his front door to find two injured children on his porch.

* * *

**AN: This is my first HP/SPN crossover, so please be nice and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: OOC Bobby.**

* * *

When Bobby opened his front door, he was surprised to see two children lying there with a note lying on top of them. Bobby picked up the note first and read it through. Then did a double take and read it again.

_To Robert Singer,_

_These children are Harry James and Christian Jasmine Potter. Their parents were murdered in their home a year ago this Halloween and they were sent to live with their mother's sister and her husband. Their parents' names were Lord James Charlus and Lady Lily Diana. The children were being abused by their former guardians and I removed them. I have contacted the English authorities – yes, they are English – and had legal custody of the two children transferred over to you. All the papers need is your signature. However, there is something you should know about Harry and Chris before you sign them. I am sending a friend of their parents' to explain. He should arrive in a few days time. In the mean time, you should probably take them to the hospital, or I fear Harry will die from his injuries. Show this to the authorities if you wish. They will only reiterate what I have told you. You are now the legal guardian of these children. I ask that you keep an open mind when you learn of their secret and care for them._

_-Mitch_

Bobby stared at the note, his mind not quite comprehending what he was reading. Then he heard a small whimper and snapped out of his shock. He stared down at the children and saw the girl stirring. Her hazel eyes fluttered open, and she released another whimper, clinging to the boy beside her and the Bible he hadn't noticed before. He could see the fear in her expression and in the way she clung to her brother. He held his hands up, palms out, to show that he was unarmed and knelt slowly to let her know that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Christian?" he asked gently. She nodded jerkily. He smiled at her.

"I'm Bobby Singer. Someone took you away from your relatives and brought you to me. Can you let pick Harry up? We need to get him to a hospital."

She nodded again, loosening her grip on his waist. Bobby slipped an arm under the boy's knees and behind his shoulders and straightened. Christian scrambled to her feet and followed him to his truck. He'd call the cops when he got to the hospital.

* * *

Bobby stared at Sheriff Mills in disbelief. She had just told him that everything in the note was true. He was now the guardian of two abused children. All he had to do was sign the papers. After a family friend, who – for some unknown reason – couldn't take them in, dropped by to tell them something about the two. Bobby shook his head.

"I can't take 'em, Jody. I can't take care 'o two abused kids. I'm two damned paranoid."

Jody shrugged.

"I think that's why you're the best person _too_ take them, Bobby. You'll make sure they're safe and you won't hurt them."

Bobby grunted.

"Whoever decided that was an idjit," he sighed, "But I'll do it."

Jody chuckled.

"Bobby Singer, welcome to the wonderful world of parenthood."

Bobby snorted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well... Here's the family friends ;) Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Bobby didn't have to wait long for the family friend to show up. As soon as Harry was back at the house and on the mend, he showed up on the front porch with a loud 'pop!' Bobby greeted him with a mouth full of holy water and a shotgun in his face. At least until Christian caught sight of him and screamed happily,

"PADFOOT!"

The five year old launched herself into the arms of the filthy, long-haired, unhealthily thin man, who caught her with practiced ease. He grinned at her her, placing her on his hip.

"Hey, pup. Where's Prongslet?"

Chris bit her lip.

"He sick." she told him, worry clear in her sweet, childish voice. Sirius winked at her, though Bobby could see the concern in the haunted grey eyes.

"We'll just have to fix that then, won't we, fawn?"

The girl nodded eagerly and Sirius looked to Bobby expectantly.

"You the family friend I was told about?" the grizzled Hunter demanded. Sirius nodded.

"Sirius Black." he answered shortly.

"Bobby Singer." Bobby replied, reluctantly stepping aside to allow the man entrance. Sirius stepped around the man and gestured for him to lead the way to Harry's room. On the way up the stair, Bobby couldn't help but ask,

"Prongslet?"

Black's grin actually reached his eyes this time.

"All part of the explanation. Let me check on Harry first, then we can chat."

Bobby nodded his consent, the man already having passed successfully through two devil's traps, ingested holy water, walked carefully over a salt line. Sirius sat his goddaughter on the edge of the bed and gently held a hand to her brother's forehead to check if he had a fever, relaxing slightly when he didn't. Harry's green eyes fluttered open.

"Padfoot?" he asked weakly. Sirius smiled at him.

"Hey, pup. How you feeling?"

He groaned.

"Like I got run over by the Knight Bus."

Sirius barked out a laugh and Chris giggled.

"I'll bet. You hungry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Sleepy."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand lovingly through the boy's hair.

"Then go back to sleep, Prongslet. I'll still be here when you wake up. I'm not leaving you again, I promise."

Harry stared at him for a moment, gauging his sincerity, then nodded, smiling brightly and snuggling into the covers and holding his arms open for his sister, looking at her pleadingly.

"Chris?" he asked plaintively. The little girl immediately crawled up the bed and under the covers to lay next to him, curling into his side. He closed his arms around her, holding her tightly. Sirius smiled at them both and placed a tender kiss to the tops of their heads, tucking them in before following Bobby out of the room. The Hunter led Sirius into the library. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Bobby held out a silver knife, staring at him expectantly. Sirius stared at the blade incredulously, but took it nonetheless and made a shallow cut along the inside of his forearm. When the blood ran red, Bobby demanded,

"Start explainin' Black."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"First, don't shoot me." he commanded. Bobby eyed him warily, but held up his hands to show they were empty. The wizard began to pace the room.

"The first thing you should know is that there are small communities world wide made up of wand-wielding magic users hidden from the non-magical populous. Harry and Chris, their parents, our friends, families, and myself are all apart of this community, but none of us made deals for our magic."

"Then how did you get it?" Bobby demanded. Sirius shrugged.

"We were born with it. No one knows how. We just know it began with Merlin and carried down through the ages. What do you know about the attacks and disappearances in England?"

It was Bobby's turn to shrug.

"Not much. That one of your people?"

Sirius snorted.

"More like a group of us. And none of us are proud to claim them. It was a group of pureblood supremacists." Sirius then launched into a brief history of Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and the war. When he was finished, Bobby had left the room and returned with a couple of beers, wordlessly passing one to Sirius, who took the alcohol gratefully.

"So, why can't you take 'em?"

Sirius grinned cheekily at him.

"Because, legally, I'm an escaped felon. Though I have been given asylum in America, it's on the condition that I don't have legal custody of my godchildren. That does not, however, mean I can't live with them and their current legal guardian. Will you take them in? Give them the home they should have had?" the young veteran asked, a sudden, desperate edge to his voice. Bobby nodded, having already planned on signing the papers anyway. So it was agreed, Bobby would teach the siblings all they needed to know about Hunting and the muggle education system in general, and Sirius would cover their magical and political education. The roar of a familiar car in the distance had Bobby swearing. Dammit. He'd forgotten about the Winchesters.

* * *

**Wizards meet Winchesters... :)**

**How will John and the boys react?**


End file.
